Amour à LA !
by Gaypowa
Summary: Une défaite, une discussion, un amour.


**Coucou tout le monde. Voici un défi donné par LadyGlee. Et oui, encore du Jyder ! :')**

**Je ne suis pas super fier, donc à vous de juger...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le résultat des Nationales venait de tomber, les New Directions venait de perdre face aux Throat Explosion. Ils étaient tous dépités. Ils auraient voulu gagner ne serait-ce que pour Carole et Burt, mais aussi pour Finn. Ils avaient rendu hommage à l'ancien quarterback à travers leur dernière performance. La défaite était vraiment dure à avaler.

La chorale de McKinley quitta la scène pour rejoindre l'hôtel où elle résidait, l'ambiance était triste, personne ne parlait. Le moral de la chorale était tombé à zéro, même Will ne savait pas quoi dire pour remotiver la petite troupe. Il savait que si le Glee Club ne gagnait pas, il fermerait, ce qui l'attrista d'autant plus.

C'est en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel que Sam s'arrêta net.

- «Quelque chose ne va pas Sam ?», interrogea Carole.

L'adolescent afficha un sourire triste.

- «Non, ça ne va pas vraiment», commença l'adolescent, «je voudrais juste vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé. J'aimerai m'excuser d'avoir été un leader minable. Carole, Burt, on voulait gagner cette compétition pour vous. Et aussi pour Finn. Il méritait qu'on gagne ce foutu trophée pour lui. Malheureusement on a échoué. Le Glee Club va fermer par ma faute et j'en suis désolé. Je suis désolé monsieur Schuester. J'ai fait de mon mieux.», termina le blond.

Le professeur s'approcha de son élève et le prit dans ses bras.

- «Tu as fait mieux que ça, tu as été un leader génial. Ne remets jamais ça en cause Sam Evans.», assura le bouclé.

Blaine sauta sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

- «Câlin collectif !», cria t-il joyeusement.

Tous les autres s'approchèrent en souriant, ils avaient peut-être perdu mais ils étaient tous là, solidaire, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Après ce petit moment d'émotion, tout le monde monta dans sa chambre respective.

Jake et Ryder étaient affalés sur leur lit complètement déprimés. La fin du Glee Club les touchait aussi, et ils avaient fini par s'attacher à ce club. C'était vraiment dur de s'imaginer vivre sans à présent.

Jake se redressa avec une tête d'enterrement.

- «Hey mec, ça va ?», demanda t-il à son ami Ryder qui avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Le châtain répondit avec un petit «hum..»

Jake le frappa avec son oreiller.

- «Hé !»

La tête de l'autre garçon était aussi dépitée que celle du métis. Ce qui fit mal au coeur du bad boy.

Jake soupira et se rassit sur son lit. Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Ryder ne bougeait pas, il fixait le vide.

Le métis regardait ses chaussures, le silence était assez gênant.

- «Tu crois qu'on se parlera toujours après la fermeture du Glee Club ?», demanda subitement le châtain.

- «Comment ça ?»

Jake n'était pas sûr de savoir où son ami voulait en venir.

- «Bah, on va pas se mentir. Sans le Glee Club, Kitty ne nous aurait jamais adressé la parole. On serait sûrement ennemis tout les deux et Unique n'aurait pas d'amis. Faut être réaliste, la chorale nous a rapproché.»

Il n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient tous évolué en intégrant la chorale.

- «Je pense qu'on se parlera toujours. On est devenus proches les uns des autres, on ne peut pas briser un lien aussi fort comme ça.», assura le métis.

- «J'ai juste peur du futur. Qu'on s'éloigne tous. Que je te perde toi... T'es mon meilleur ami après tout..»

Ryder était au bord des larmes. Jake se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- «Hé hé.. Pleure pas.. Tu ne perdra aucun de nous. Tu ne me perdra pas. Tu m'as sur le dos pour un petit moment encore.», plaisanta le brun.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire au châtain.

Ryder posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jake en soupira.

- «T'es beaucoup mieux quand tu souris.», sourit Jake.

Suite à cette remarque, Ryder arrêta de sourire, pour provoquer son ami. Jake le remarqua peu de temps après.

- «Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Alors on va jouer.»

Il se leva et poussa le châtain sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Il commença à le chatouiller un peu partout, en insistant sur les côtes sachant que c'était le point sensible de son ami. Ryder était en train de rire aux éclats, il était la victime des mains de Jake, il arrivait plus à respirer. Ni à parler pour dire à l'autre d'arrêter.

Jake en profitait, il adorait le rire de son ami, ça le rendait adorable, il continua à le chatouiller un peu avant de s'arrêter. Il resta assis sur le bassin de Ryder. Il regardait ce dernier reprendre sa respiration. Une fois fait, le châtain inversa les rôles et se retrouva au dessus du brun.

- «Haha ! Tu t'y attendais pas !», fit le châtain, fier de lui.

- «Okay okay, t'as gagné, je me rends.», rit le second.

Ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Ryder avait les mains posées sur le torse du métis. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre vite et fort.

Son regard se riva sur les lèvres entre ouvertes de son ami. Il mourrait d'envie de sauter dessus, mais ça ferait probablement fuir Jake. Celui-ci avait accepté son homosexualité, mais il ne fallait pas dépasser les limites.

- «Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie, donc vas-y.»

La voix de Jake le fit sursauter.

- «De... de quoi tu parles ?»

Jake sourit face au visage rouge de son ami, toujours sur lui.

- «Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser, tu fixes ma bouche depuis tout à l'heure, donc vas-y.»

Le visage de Ryder prit une teinte rouge foncé.

- «Mais.. mais t'es pas gay, et après j'ai pas envie que tu me détestes ou quoi que soit..»

- «Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si je ne suis pas gay ?»

- «Sinon tu me l'aurais dit !», s'offensa Ryder avec une moue boudeuse.

- «Faut croire que non.», déclara le métis en tirant la langue.

- «Je te dét..»

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Jake. Le brun avait passé ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre garçon pour que celui-ci se baisse et se retrouve face à lui. Le baiser était doux. Jake fut celui qui arrêta le baiser.

- «T'as aimé ?», provoqua le métis.

Pour toute réponse, Ryder se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de son ami.

Ryder passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Jake et caressa son torse. Il dû s'arrêter car le voix de Will les appella de derrière la porte.

- «Les garçons, on y va, on vous attend dans le hall.»

Le châtain se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se stopper net.

- «Hum, dis.. On est ensemble ou ?», demanda le plus jeune, hésitant.

Le métis remettait son tee-shirt en place, il prit son sac et se mit devant l'autre garçon.

- «Oh que oui, maintenant tu es à moi et je ne te laisserais pas partir.»

Le châtain rougit et baissa le yeux.

- «Promis ?», fit-il avec une voix d'enfant, que Jake trouva adorable.

Il releva le visage de son désormais petit-ami avec une main et lui sourit.

- «Promis mon petit bébé.», plaisanta t-il.

Il reçu une frappa sur l'épaule de la part de l'autre garçon ce qui le fit rire.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre main dans la main pour rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

* * *

**FIN.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis.**

**A la prochaine, bisous.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
